


Wanna watch a movie?

by WhiteLilliesLord



Category: Persona 3
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLilliesLord/pseuds/WhiteLilliesLord
Summary: Minako and Yukari go on a date. The movie isn't the main focus.
Relationships: Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 10





	Wanna watch a movie?

It'd been five minutes since Yukari had been waiting outside the dorms for Minako before she came out. "Sorry to make you wait, Yuka-tan!" she says smiling one she's by her side. 

Yukari chuckles and answers, "It's fine. I wasn't here for too long anyway." She takes her phone out quickly to check the time- It's barely 10 AM. Yukari smiles and turns to face Minako, saying, "So… What's it gonna be today? Karaoke, watch something at Screenshot… Any ideas?" 

"Augh, you've figured my plan out," Minako exclaims while clutching her chest feigning pain. She giggles after she elicits a groan from Yukari. "But yeah, I had a movie in mind. You don't mind?" 

"We've got the whole day, sweetie. Even if I  _ did _ mind, we could just do something else after it." And they way Minako smiles, like a little kid being praised by their mother, makes Yukari weak in the knees. "Let's go, then!" Minako says as she takes Yukari's hand, and off they go. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Now at Port Island Station, Yukari waits at the entrance of Screenshot. They both watched a romantic movie, and the moment they were out of the cinema, her girlfriend had said quickly, "I'll be back in a minute," and off she went. 

Like it isn't obvious she went to Rafflesia. 

Yukari grins as Minako comes close to her, trying to hide something behind her back. Emphasis on trying though. She does blush when she sees what kind of flowers they are, however. 

"I… You remember?" she asks incredulously, earning her a grin from Minako. "Why wouldn't I remember? These are  _ your _ favorites, after all." She hold the gerberas out to Yukari, and she smiles as she takes them carefully. "They're even pink…" Yukari whispers fondly. 

This leaves Minako with quite the opportunity to tease her, of course. "I mean, you look pretty pink in the face yourself, love." Yukari groans playfully and bumps Minako lightly with her shoulder. "What? It's true!" she says, smirking. "Stop that," Yukari mutters while burying her face in her girlfriend's shoulder. It feels so nice… 

"Hey," she hears Minako say after a bit, in a lower volume. "Do you wanna choose what to do now?" 

"... Let's just sit for a bit, okay?" she answers. They make their way to the benches near the station, and once they sit down, Minako wraps one of her arms around Yukari's waist. 

Yukari sighs, content. "Just being with you… It already makes me so happy… Ugh, saying stuff like this is embarrassing." Even as she says that, she leans into Minako's shoulder. 

"You chose _now_ as a good time to be embarrassed?" Minako chuckles. 

**Author's Note:**

> i normally don't write twice in the same month. 
> 
> i normally don't bet on writing way more than i have in the past, either.


End file.
